Harder to Breathe
by mockingjay23
Summary: In which Blaine knows of Kurt's rape!kink and decides to act on it. PWP! Now a Two-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is a rape!fantasy... don't like, don't read. The title is from Harder to Breathe - Maroon 5 and this was inspired by Boys Should Kiss Boys More's Take It.  Enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p>Kurt was just as surprised as any other when he found out that he had a bit of a rape kink. It had been one day when he was masturbating, when suddenly his dream-Blaine got… well he got <em>a lot <em>more forceful. And that had led to Kurt coming the hardest that he had ever before...

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up as his door creaked open. A smile stretched across his face. Kurt's parents were out of town, Finn was at Rachel's, so Kurt had invited Blaine over to spend the night.<p>

"Hey," Kurt greeted, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing. Blaine didn't say anything. Kurt looked up, confused.

"Blaine?" Blaine's head turned and his eyes met Kurt. Kurt stepped towards Blaine. Blaine's face was dark and unreadable, his eyes darkened to a liquid gold. Blaine reached behind him and locked the door.

"Blaine?" Kurt repeated, stepping forward again. Blaine shot forward and shoved Kurt against the wall on his left.

"Bl-" But Kurt was cut off.

"Shut up!" Blaine hissed. Blaine pinned Kurt's wrists above his head, his grip painfully tight. Kurt sucked in a breath as a shudder rolled through his body. He fought back the urge to moan as he realized what Blaine was doing. Kurt's dick twitched in his pants as Blaine deftly undid the buttons on Kurt's shirt. Blaine tugged off his shirt and threw it on the floor along with Kurt's. Blaine's hand ripped painfully at his belt and pant buttons, and Kurt let out a whimper. Kurt's arms thrashed against Blaine's grip, as his body twisted and turned to get away from Blaine. Blaine pressed forward, his body weight pinning Kurt to the wall.

"P-Please," Kurt whimpered, and Blaine's eyes met his for a moment, and then flashed back down, his hand tearing Kurt's pants off his legs. Blaine's pants followed his after a moment and then Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair, tangling in it painfully. He tugged Kurt over to the bed and threw him down roughly. Kurt instantly got back on his knees and tried to slide off the bed. But Blaine was quicker and latched his hand on Kurt's ankle. He pulled Kurt back, as Kurt dug his fingers onto the sheet. It was no use, and Kurt was flipped onto his back. Blaine pinned Kurt's wrist with one hand again, and then straddled his hips.

"Please! No!" Kurt yelled. Blaine's hand covered Kurt's mouth in a flash, his fingers gripping painfully.

"Shut up!" Blaine hissed again. Blaine removed his hand and tugged down Kurt's boxers and then his own. Blaine's cock sprung free, thick, long and threatening. Kurt fought down the moan and shudder that threatened to roll down his body. Blaine sucked his own fingers into his mouth for a moment and then in a flash they dipped down to Kurt's entrance and Blaine roughly shoved in.

"Stop! No!" Kurt wailed, his ass clenching against Blaine's fingers. Blaine pushed in and thrusted them in and out quickly. Kurt couldn't help it; a moan tumbled out his mouth and his back arched underneath Blaine. Blaine took out his fingers and scooted up so he was perched on Kurt's chest. He thrust his hips forward.

"Suck," Blaine growled, moving onto his knees so his dick was hanging in front of Kurt's mouth. Kurt shook his head and kept his mouth firmly closed.

"I said suck!" Blaine snarled, and he used his hand that wasn't pinning Kurt's hands and pinched Kurt's nose. Kurt held for a few moments, but his need to air triumphed and his mouth opened to take a breath of air. Blaine's hand flashed and held his mouth open and he shoved his dick in Kurt's mouth. He thrust in and out quickly, Kurt breathing through his nose and stifling moans. Blaine grunted and sat back. He slid back down Kurt's body and kneeled behind him. He quickly thrusted in, the quick lubrication not enough to stifle the pain.

"Oh FUCK!" Kurt yelled, throwing his head back. His arms struggled at Blaine's grip, but to no avail. Blaine pulled out almost all the way, and plunged in again, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing around the room. Blaine reached up and curled his hand around Kurt's throat, cutting off most of Kurt's air. Kurt hissed and his hips ground down to meet Blaine's thrusts. Blaine was fucking long, deep thrusts into Kurt who was painfully hard now. Blaine's dick brushed against Kurt's prostate, and Kurt's breathing stuttered, a loud moan escaping his mouth. Kurt fought to take breaths, Blaine's grip tightening a fraction around Kurt's throat.

"Fuck!" Blaine snarled. "Take my fucking cock, look at you, helpless. You're my bitch!" Blaine yelled, accentuating it with a hard thrust. Blaine grunted as his thrusts took on an irregular pace. Blaine's grip tightened around Kurt's wrists, and Kurt was sure he was going to have bruises. Kurt felt heat coiling in his stomach, and let out a moan. He ground his hips down, meeting Blaine's thrusts, his dick throbbing painfully. Kurt's eyes watered but Blaine pushed on, his hips snapping forward. Kurt met Blaine's gaze, and saw Blaine was as turned on as he was. Kurt moaned as Blaine brushed against his prostate. He was so close.

Kurt managed one last breath of air and used it to scream as he came harder that he had ever before, howling and thrashing. Kurt went limp, as Blaine's pace speeded up. Kurt was wincing and tears were leaking out of the corner of his eyes at the oversensitivity. Blaine snarled as his thrusts stuttered and then with one final thrust, he came hard inside Kurt's ass, shouting Kurt's name. His hands tightened on Kurt's wrists and neck. Kurt fought for air around Blaine's fingers, but couldn't draw a breath. Kurt passed out.

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes opened and squinted at the light. Suddenly a concerned Blaine appeared in his view.<p>

"Oh my god, Kurt! I'm so sorry! I got carried away, are you okay? Oh my god, oh my g-" Kurt shushed him.

"Blaine," he said, his voice raspy. "That was so hot." Blaine's eyes widened.

"B-but you passed out?" Blaine said. Kurt sat up from his place on Blaine's lap.

"Yeah. Except... I don't think I've came that hard before…" Kurt admitted. Blaine smiled sheepishly.

"I liked it too… Oh my god," Blaine reached forward and placed his hand on Kurt's neck lightly.

"You're going to have marks… what are people going to say?" Blaine said, a nervous look on his face. Kurt grinned.

"I have concealer," Blaine returned the grin and brought Kurt closer and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! The first part of this got such an amazing response I decided to add another chapter. Enjoy, you perverts ;-) ** Just kidding.. I mean I'm the one writing these things... Pot calling the kettle black? **

* * *

><p>Blaine looked up at the sound of footsteps nearing his locker.<p>

"Hey," Blaine greeted as Kurt stopped in front of him, a grin on his face.

"Hey," Kurt echoed. "So, I was thinking…" Kurt paused and looked down at the ground before slowly meeting Blaine's eyes again.

"Burt and Carole are off at this "Healthy Heart" convention in Indiana, and Finn's spending the night at Rachel's so…" Kurt trailed off, raising his eyebrows. Blaine realized what Kurt was implying.

"And?" Blaine said, trying to make his voice sound slightly bored. Kurt frowned.

"I was wondering if you, you know, wanted to stay the night?" Kurt asked, his eyes narrowing when Blaine didn't reply right away.

"I can't tonight, sorry," Blaine mumbled, and turned back to his locker, pulling out his books for his last class of the day. Kurt made an annoyed noise, and Blaine turned to look at him again.

"Why not?" Kurt asked, a hurt tone colouring his voice.

"I just can't," Blaine said, closing his locker. Kurt's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh. Okay." Blaine sighed inwardly; whenever Kurt was pissed, he spoke in short, one or two word sentences, his tone clipped. Kurt spun on his heel and stalked off down the hallway, and Blaine licked his lips, his eyes raking over Kurt's swaying hips and his butt that was looking absolutely _sinful _in those jeans. Blaine shook his head and set off towards his classroom.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't concentrate during French, his last class. <em>What could Blaine be doing that would be more important than being alone with him? Was Blaine avoiding him? <em> The class flew by in a blur, and the sharp ringing of the bell brought Kurt out of his head and he looked down at his totally empty notebook. _Shit, _he thought. It didn't matter though, French was his best subject; he was practically fluent. Kurt gathered his things and headed out into the hallway. He took a different route than normal, as he wanted to not pass by Blaine's locker. Out of habit, he kept his eyes trained on his peers, catching random bits of their conversations about weekend plans, watching for any signs of slushies or dumpster dives. The bullying had gone way down since Karofsky had left, but it still was a tough habit to break. He sighed in relief when he got to his locker. He quickly shoved his books into his locker and grabbed his bag; for once, he had absolutely no homework.

Kurt closed his locker and headed out of the school. He didn't see the person in pursuit of him.

* * *

><p>Blaine had rushed to his locker after class and hurriedly collected his things. He couldn't miss Kurt. He waited by his locker, waiting for the pale brunette to walk past like he usually did. He checked his watch after a few minutes. <em>Kurt couldn't just be this late, could he? <em>He waited another moment before sighing and walking over towards Kurt's locker. His eyes widened when he saw that Kurt was already there. He watched Kurt pack his things and then he started towards the exit at a brisk pace. Blaine hurried after him, keeping his distance. He followed out into the parking lot and when Kurt had his back turned, most likely fumbling for his keys in that abnormally huge bag of his, Blaine made a dash to his fixed-up BMW, and started it. Kurt's Navigator pulled out of the lot and Blaine followed. Blaine turned up the radio, singing under his breath as he kept Kurt's car in his sight. He swore when Kurt made a light that Blaine didn't, and he fought to catch up to Kurt.

Finally, Blaine pulled up outside of Kurt's house, watching as Kurt walked to his front door and got his keys out again. Blaine breathed out slowly, watching. He would only have a few minutes; Blaine knew that Kurt usually didn't lock the door right after he got inside, and would come back to lock it a few minutes later. The door swung open, Kurt stepped inside, and the door shut again. Blaine turned off the ignition and opened his car door. He paused a moment outside of his car.

_Would Kurt think that this was too much?_

* * *

><p>Kurt found himself getting more and more upset as he drove home. What had he done to make Blaine not like him? He fought to keep himself from getting overly dramatic, but he was just so <em>confused. <em>Kurt pulled into his driveway and took a few deep breaths. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door and rummaged through his bag for his keys. He smiled in spite of his mood as he thought of how Blaine thought his bag was ridiculous. He finally found his keys and unlocked the front door, stepping inside. He shut the door behind him as he toed off his shoes. He was hanging up his bag as he heard the door knob rattle. Kurt's eyes widened as he cursed himself. _I really need to start locking the door as soon as I come in, _Kurt thought. He darted towards the door, his hand extended to lock it, when the door swung open.

Kurt had a moment of shock when he looked at the intruder, but any questions he had evaporated on his lips as he was roughly shoved into the wall, hot breath on his neck. His wrists were roughly grabbed and forced onto the wall above his head, a strong grip keeping them together.

"Stop! Please!" Kurt yelled, the words tumbling out of his mouth before Kurt knew it, and a tongue licked the shell of Kurt's ear. Kurt whimpered as a body pushed against him, a hard cock pressing against his ass. A hand snaked around his waist and undid the buttons on his pants and tugged them down. Kurt pushed his ass back into the hard body behind him. Kurt struggled against the hand binding his wrists, and was rewarded with a hard smack on his now-bare ass, and a rough shove against the wall.

"Gonna have some fun with you," a familiar deep voice purred. A shudder rolled down Kurt's body. Kurt felt something warm, thick, and _hard _resting in between his ass cheeks. He heard a wet, popping sound and then there was something smaller, pressing inside of him.

"No!" Kurt jerked his body away from the prying fingers, but to no use. The fingers pushed deeper, crooking and twisting. He felt warm lips against his neck, and they parted and sucked on the skin, not leaving until Kurt was positive that he was going to have a bruise later. The fingers inside of him pulled out, and then pressed in again, but two this time, and they scissored and stretched Kurt out until he was a mess. The fingers brushed against his prostate, and Kurt's knees buckled, but the body behind him slammed forward, pinning Kurt to the wall.

"S-stop," Kurt managed, his voice low and needy. He felt the chest of the body behind him vibrate as they laughed. The fingers inside him vanished and after a moment, Kurt felt something much larger and thicker just breaching his entrance.

"No!" Kurt yelled again, louder. The hand that had been grabbing his hip tightly moved up and flattened over Kurt's mouth. The fingers curled and Kurt's head was pulled back until it was resting on a muscled… broad shoulder. Familiar cologne washed over him and despite the situation, he felt some of the tension leave his body. He still stiffened however when the intruder's cock pushed past the first ring of muscle, and Kurt was blinded with pain for a moment.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" Kurt whimpered into the rough hand. The hand just tightened as the person pushed in until Kurt felt the crotch of the person behind him pressing against the skin of his ass. He drew out slowly, and then pushed back in, and Kurt's knees buckled again. He was once again forced against the wall, this time by the sheer force of the thrusts. The man rocked his hips forward, the tip of his cock just brushing against Kurt's prostate.

"No-ungh," Kurt said, sounding wrecked. The person drew all the way out, and slammed their hips forward, and Kurt let out a high, keening whine as his prostate was hit repeatedly. Kurt ground his hips back to meet the next thrust, the moan tumbling from his mouth muffled by the hand clutching at his mouth. He felt teeth scrape against his neck and hissed. The hand moved from his mouth, trailed down his neck, pinched at his nipples before raking its nails down Kurt's abdomen until it settled around Kurt's leaking cock.

"P-please," Kurt managed, and another moan tumbled out again as the fingers circled around Kurt's cock and rubbed, thumb moving across the slit. Kurt felt heat coil in his abdomen and he was trembling. He didn't even want to know what he looked like right now, all sweaty and hair all over the place, but he didn't really care. Kurt ground his hips back to meet every snapping trust, as he was pounded into. The hand around Kurt's cock jerked and that was it; Kurt came, screaming and howling, his cum splattering over the wall of his foyer. The hand around his cock moved back up to Kurt's mouth, and Kurt could taste himself on the hand through his post-orgasmic haze. Just as Kurt was beginning to feel the painful oversensitivity, the thrusts stuttered, and with one last thrust, the man behind Kurt came deep inside his ass with a shout before slumping against Kurt, pinning him between the wall and sweaty person.

Kurt allowed him a few moments before turning, wincing as he was left empty. He turned and met hazel eyes lazily.

"I thought you were busy," Kurt said, biting his lip.

"Surprise," Blaine murmured and Kurt grinned. Blaine leaned in to mouth at Kurt's neck.

"I'm not usually a fan of surprises," Kurt said, "but I think I like this,"

"Wasn't too much?" Blaine said against Kurt's neck. Kurt pushed Blaine's sucking lips away from his ticklish neck.

"Definitely not. Not at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? :-) <strong>


End file.
